A million peices
by littlek2pretty
Summary: this is the squeal to "The 7 things Nagihiko hates about Rima"    One of the FUNNIEST Rima & Nagihiko fanfics    A MUST READ BY ALL FANS...


This is the squeal to the one-shot fanfic "The 7 things Nagihiko hates about Rima " Rated K+

( I'v changed my original title "propose")

From the author that brought you:

The Nagi & Rima fanfics

"children" Rated T

"unthinkable" Rated M

"wake up" Rated T

Dina: Hey what about the Rima & Nagi fanfic "I . L . U"

Me: I'm working on it…

Dina: what do you mean working on it!

Me: I mean it might turn into a Rated M

Dina: Is that true or are you just stalling for time

Me: …

Dina: Answer me!

Me: WELL THE REVIEWS AREN"T POURING IN!

Dina: SO THATS YOUR REASON!

Me: I regret nothing *points finger in air & runs*

Dina: Oh no YOUR NOT! *grabs me*

*Puts me infront of the computer*

Dina: YOUR NOT LEAVING TILL YOU'VE FINISHED THAT SQUEAL!

Me: what about food *baby face*

Dina: *Rolls eyes* fine snack break

Me: YaY! Cakey!

(note: im seriously almost done writing the squeal, but in the meantime please read, review & enjoy my 5 other RxN fanfics)

Reviews make stories come fast *wink*

Like always randomness, & non-sense are accepted =3

Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo chara but if I did I would put my myself as a character TeeHee

Owner: of my power of love ~ 3~dance with me l.u.c

Please R&R =)

I proudly present…

"A million pieces"

(propose)

Around 23-24

(note: HER in capital letters equal= Nadeshiko) ( -.-) remember that now.

They walked together in the park, the late afternoon seeped though the blue sky as a orangey color over took it.

The breeze was light patting the green green grass while visiting the trees before embracing the setting sun

No the two weren't holding hands & barely did they even spare each other a glance or two.

So close was the nearby lake yet it was still as night, perhaps it knew some importants was to take place & dared not dazzle to take the shine of the real goal for the day.

Taking a few quick steps ahead of its company a long haired fellow took his place infront of the now confused petite beauty.

Not waiting for questioning he kneeled down on one knee bent down on the other.

Rustling though a pocket, Nagihiko's pale face lightened up as his finger snatched up a object before pulling out of the cloak(jacket).

"W..w..w" he tried pulling out words *on WITH it Man!* =) I'm supportive

"No" she said taking the liberty of ending his stuttering.

His heart drop it spit into a million and one pieces.

" I want Nadeshiko " after her heart breaking pause.

"Are YOU serious" (sweat drops) still on his knee nervously with both relief & shock.

Going behind a tall & fat tree he slipped off his cloak whipped it around his waist & catched his long purpled hair in to a white scrounge with a small flower on it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Nadeshiko exclaimed running up to Rima in the distants.

"I do!" Rima answered back jumping into Nadeshiko's arms.

She gave one of her rare laughs "Yes"

His blush fought to hide his happiness but fail to cover up all of his cheeks.

…

3months later

Around 24-25

The music was cued people turned their attention to the Paled wood chapel double doors that stood 20ft tall & 20ft wide.

Nagihiko was no exception but was more nervous than any of them his chest tightened as his face grew hot anxious was his mind happy was his heart & dead was his soul. He felt a hand on his shoulder taking a glance at Tadase one of his best man including Ikuto, kaira, & kukai. The hand left his shoulder as did his glance which was replaced by a stare as the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on started her walk down the ail.

If Queen Elizabeth was their, she would have looked on green in envy.

Rima's dress lightly swepted the marble floor the gown itself was all White with dust of shimmer here & their the sleeves were short but made of see though fabric making it more or so the appearance of a strapless gown that was heart shaped below her collar bone while the rest hugging her hour glass figure she looked liked she just came of a photo spread in a Calvin Cline magazine. Man males & females couldn't help but feel perverted. (if u want u can imagine your own dress)

Her hair was down swaying with every elegant effortless step she took, the veil being see though she watched as everyone admired in awe.

Reaching the end of her walk she took her place next to Nagihiko(who was calm now) & both turned to the priest.

Minister:  
Welcome to the marriage of _Rima_ and _Nagishiko_

Priest: Hey someone scribbled in my book!

*Rima chucks pen into the crowd* =3 yay I caught it!

You have been asked to gather here to witness and share in the joy of this union.

Groom:  
There was Hatred for a long time and then there was battles, and that war was you. Your smile has given me wings(which you broke off for your own), and our journey begins when I put my hair up in a ponytail. I want know other to pat my head randomly. I pledge before this assembled company to be your …um from this day forward. Lets make a circle that has no ends. I want you for a midget today, tomorrow, and forever.

Bride:  
I have dreamed my whole life of not having you of all people as a lover. The way you feel I could care less of how you do. I give myself to Nadeshiko as her wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today, by locking it throwing away the key kicking it down the hole & bury it. Let us bring together our lives as a Rima & Nadeshiko and find ourselves anew each day from the crossdresser boy you call a alias.

Minister to Bride:  
_Rima_, will you take _Nagihiko_ as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?

Bride:  
I take Nagihiko as purple head, in happiness I shall have the other, with patience I have none. So as for understanding I prefer him as HER. Through conflict only lighting bolts shall be fired…maybe.

Minister to Groom:  
_Nagihiko_, will you take _Rima_ as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?

Groom:  
I will take Rima as my (clears throat) wife, in happiness I'll try to be sain, and with patience only chaos will acre (sadly). Through conflict & tranquility shall come hot angry sex.

Minister:  
In the years which shall bring _Rima_ and _Nagihiko_ into

*both hands the priest a paper to read* note: its one paper =)

…greater age if they don't kill eachother first and wisdom if the other is smart enough, we hope that their love shall one day exist, that they shall be able to always recover from moments of …! *whispers* should I even read this line…*they nod*

I shall skip it… in this hope, may they keep theirs minds from going mad at this decision made on this day, in freedom of speech, teaching each other who they want them to be, what they yet shall be,

enabling them to cook, clean being cute & nice knowing that, in the fullness of being HER*Rima wrote that line LOL*

they are more than themselves if you can call hypocrites that (glare at one another)and more than each other can stand, and that together they share joyously death the fruits of life on this earth maybe passing each other a apple or two, if you know hat I mean.

Inasmuch as _Rima_ and _Na-iko_*crossed out letters* is this even legitimate!

Have declared sickening feelings to each other before family and friends & hopefully witnesses to a cold case double murder, I now greet them with you as husband and wife.

"I, Nagihiko,  
Take you, Rima,  
To be my wife;  
To have & to hold,  
From this day forward,  
For better lets watch the flowers, for worse I'll make cake,  
For richer I shall stay, for poorer "let me in the house",  
I promise in sickness I will still cook & clean and in health please take care of me,  
To love and hate,  
'Till death do us part as long as we both shall live."

Puts ring on Bride.

"I, (Rima),  
Take you,  
To be my lawfully wedded  
To have & pet,  
From this day forward,  
For better I'll use my cuteness, for worse I will use my fake tears,  
For richer I will put you in debt, for poorer you will sleep in the dog house,  
I promise in sickness I shall kick you and in health I shall push you down the stairs,  
To love is stupid,  
'Till death do us part or till I escape out the window, as long as we both shall live."

Slips ring on Groom.

"I do" saying in union

"You may kiss".(before the mental institution comes)

Crowd was in sweat drops ( ^. ^)*

Rima & Nagihiko turned to look into their supposed enemie with love & affection before kissing for the first time in public. Which shock the crowd & dumb founded fan-boys that had hoped to have an affair with her.

Then he looked over to her for some type of approval. *she nods* then picks her up bridal style running out the chapel doors *as she tossed the bouquet in the air landing into Yaya's hands* to the white hummer limo to the hotel(5*stars) to the bed room.(deluxe suite) (^.~) I hooked them up.

"WAIT! WE FORGOT THE RECEPTION" Nagihiko shouted in realization as he sat Rima on the bed.

"Your right I'll call a taxi" standing up to walk away only to be swept of her feet into an embrace.

"They can always save us a piece of cake" coming to his senses.

"True but what about the presents?" tilting head

"I'v waited for you longer than any present" leaning forward till their face was a cm apart.

"How long?" staring into his dark blue eyes.

"To long" chuckling remembering all the times he had tried to show her his feeling.

At that point his mind went on va-ca, & replaced with blinded love.

….

Me: I have a squeal to this its my first serious fanfic though it's a one-shot =) if you guys want it, it will be coming soon…

=3 reviews will tell…

Please READ & REVIEW!

Sincerely, London aka nobu-chan age 14 =3


End file.
